turn the page
by Astromelia
Summary: Just a collection of short and shippy ficlets. Chapter 11: Fifty glances at just what Barry's gotten up to with that purple-haired young gentleman.
1. zukan

**Disclaimer: Only the ideas belong to me.**

I am a faggot; ergo, I will continue to write midgey drabbles about nothing in particular. Pairing requests are love, so you should encourage such self-destuctive behavior and send them in. www. freewebs. com/incompletelove/listaz.htm works if you reaaaally can't put a name to the one you want.

hahaha whatever

_**pixels**_

* * *

Humans had their own theory of _love_, mostly involving touching, sweet nothings or embracing of some sort.

But she knew better. She was a machine, built to comprehend what escaped the boundaries of the mind.

Thus, when Dexter sent her those cutesy, pixelated hearts from the confines of the dusty shelves, she was sure to return them without a word. There was no wondering, guessing about it.

That was what her programme told him was correct, after all.

When Professor Oak synchronized their data, she knew better that to assume that it was anything _other_ than her programming that made her almost _feel_, feel the data coursing through the bits of silicon. If she could put a name to the psuedo-sensation, it would be 'rapture'.

--

"...Anyway, I'm just going to head back here and grab Dexter, are you coming?" The professor's voice still carried the same enthusiastic echo that it had during his last visit several months ago. Apparently the boy consented, because the doorknob clicked once, twice, the door swung open, and Professor Oak immediately shielded Ash's eyes from the sight before them.

"_...Ah, oh! Fas-ter, fas-ter!_" The digitalized bleeps would have sounded much dirtier if they had more than the solitary voice inflection.

"_Oh yes, oh baby!_" Dexter's replies were just as hurried.

The door slammed behind them.

* * *

oh my god I should have changed this earlier aughghgh. Chapter dedicated to UmbraCat. -fawn-


	2. rival

**Disclaimer: Only the ideas belong to me.**

A/N: Remember, if you like, send in shippings and I'll try not to KILL THEM -fume- but yeah this was surprisingly fun to write/hide from my sister!

* * *

_**shut your mouth**_

The little nerd was standing next to him again.

Not that it bothered him; he was too cool and composed for that.

"Hey, Shigeru! Fancy meeting you here.. um.. again!" Hiroshi was too chipper for his migraine's comfort.

"Hey, twerp," he tried to force a smile, but it just wasn't happening.

"..." The silence was palpable whilst Shigeru observed the passing shoppers with a wistful thought of, "Maybe one day I'll get to restock alone." A desperate attempt to beam the thought to an unnecessarily fidgety Hiroshi went fruitless.

"Hey, Shigeru, how long will you be in town?" The blond smiled, quite irritatingly radiant. "Last time, it was only for a little while, and Kasumi was really disappointed.." Hiroshi, caught on a topic, was finding impossible to shut up.

"I, ah.. a few days..." Shigeru scowled. Why oh why couldn't the lady with the cat litter hurry up and check out? "Er, well I just.."

Hiroshi ignored him. "..and Ookido-Hakase had a lot to say about that! Anyways.." His voice grew steadily louder, and the brunet found himself clenching his basket until his knuckles turned white.

"...so she whopped him one right in the face! I just-"

That was it.

Shigeru whipped around, firmly sealing his lips over the pest's mouth. His last sentence drained out into a shocked gasp.

"Now then, won't you please shut up?" the Ookido boy hissed, visage redder than the bag of apples in his basket.

Hiroshi nodded, rather dumbfounded.  
--

Meanwhile, Satoshi and Kasumi snorted, bodies shaking with mirth behind a convienient bench.

"I knew those two idiots would do it!" she cried, high-fiving Satoshi in return.

* * *

This one is dedicated to Crimmy. hahaha yeah I KNEW you'd like that

...or not

Thanks to master-may for the kind review!


	3. moss

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, SpiffyShipping would be _canon,_ baby!!**

Sorry for the late post, school is no good -cry- C'mon, gaiz! Gimme some ideas!

_**good afternoon**_

* * *

Hyouta gulped. It was hardly close to warm out there, yet he was perspiring as if on fire. The little clay pot seemed almost offensive, and he probably should have brought her something classier.

"This is it," he muttered, shaking hand reaching up of its own accord and knocking- KNOCKING!- at her door.

"Who is it?" she called out, voice muffled.

She opened the door.

"H-hey, Na.. Natane." Hyouta wanted to kick himself.

"Oh.. hello. What are you doing here, Hyouta-kun?" Natane frowned. No sane man would walk the distance from Kurogane to Hakutai just to say hello.

"I... I.. I brought some flowers.." His voice trailed off into the air. The pot was held up like an offering to a goddess. _Might as well be._

The brunette gasped, "Oh goodness, thank you! You're so kind. Please, come in for some tea!" Before he had a chance to speak, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Throughout his blushing and stammering, he was immensely pleased with himself.

* * *

Chapter dedicated to master-may. : D

Thanks lots for the reviews!


	4. senirasu

**Disclaimer: Well, I thought it was pretty obvious.**

I'm on a roll, haha. Saetchikins will be next on my list hahaha..

_**bother**_

* * *

"Sorry, Candice. But I really can't just up and-"

"Aw, Volkner...! But it's so nice outside!" She tugged on his sleeve, a cute pout forming on her lip. "If you don't go, I'll drag you with me! Come on!"

"I-I-" The blonde was forced to his feet by a remarkably upbeat Candice.

"Oh, look! There's a swarm of Glameow, I can see them all the way from here!" She grinned, taking hold of his hand.

Volkner couldn't help but smile. These impromptu dates were beginning to grow on him.

* * *

I never really thought of this pairing before, but it's super keen.

Dedicated to master-may. -beam-

Reviews and ideas are appreciated!!


	5. spiffy

**Disclaimer: Not mine, although I do have a box of Captain Crunch at my disposal.**

auf, I made Silver sound so weird. FYI, this is the Silver from GS, not the Silver from _The Search for the Legend. _Honestly, I got a bit confused there too. -frown-

**_prancy_**

* * *

"Hey, I never agreed to this."

"Well, that's none of my concern, now is it?"

Shinji, stuffy bastard that he was, proceeded to heft the redhead upon his shoulder and hitch up his garment. "Besides, if you don't be quiet, someone will see."

"H-hey! Whoa! P-put me down!" Silver screeched, pounding on his captor's back with firm fists. "I- When I get down from here-"

Shinji merely stated, "You won't," before adopting a swifter speed through the muddy alleyway.

"Why are we even here?! This place is nasty, and dirty, and this really hurts! Don't you ever wear some padding up here? And another thing-" His tirade was interrupted when the other boy attempted to throw him from his body.

"If you don't shut up, you can walk there." Shinji meant it, too; Silver could hear the resounding growl in his voice.

"I, ah..." He cowed. "...I'm sorry." His voice diminished considerably.

The purple-haired trainer sighed, "Alright. Besides, wouldn't want that dress of yours to get stained."

Silver flushed.

* * *

Ah geez, this makes me want to giggle and vomit at the same time.. -sigh-

Dedicated to Saetch. (:


	6. twinthought

**Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. /plots**

This one is a bit confusing, honestly.. I'm retarded okay hush

* * *

Dear Diary, I think I'm in love with my sister.

This comes as no surprise to me. I have admired her from afar for many years, ever since we were children. It is a prominently observed fact, for she has just told me to quit staring at her. After all, Ran is quite stunning.

...I am a man now, alright? Carnal desires are to be expected. However, this does not mean I will rest my head in the lap of the lioness, merely to be devoured. I love her dearly, especially now, when she has blossomed into a beautiful woman.

It is sickening, I know, yet I can't help myself.

* * *

Dear Diary, I spoke with Father today.

I may have misjudged his impressions upon the delicate subject of my sister in my telling him of.. _that._

He has proceeded to lock me in my room, along with shouts of "Why _Ran_?!" I cannot tell him why, for I do not know myself.

...My hand is smudging my handwriting. Why did I have to be born lefthanded?

* * *

Dear Diary, Ran kissed me today.

Maybe she feels pity. It is beyond my abilities to know.

Mother cried whilst cooking the udon, thinking we couldn't hear.

I did. And I can't bear to say "I'm sorry," because I can't unspeak my words.

* * *

Dear Diary, I am lying alone in bed, still sticky yet not bothering to shower.

Ran visited me again. I've told her not to, and now look what I've done.

She bled all over my sheets, and I haven't a clue how to explain to Mother and Father.

The worst part is, I can't bring myself to even get dressed.

Father is not going to be pleased. She was always his favorite.

* * *

I don't know why I love writing these angsty things. But I do, and even though they suck hairy balls, that's beside the point.

I just chose this ship at random. :( So guys, help me out!


	7. coldcoffee

**Disclaimer: Okay forget it I don't want to go through this spiel** **again /sob **

**_cappuccino_**

* * *

He hadn't even wanted to be there, shoved into a booth far too small for his long legs to receive proper circulation. Not to mention some blond ditz had decided to cram him into the frilliest, pinkest damned area with the frilliest, pinkest damned _girl._ The perfume she wore was sticking to his skin, he could feel it like a nasty film, crawling all over his skin-

"Scusi, mister, are you ready to order?"

Shinji jolted from his mental tirade with a flinch. "No thanks, I don't want anythin-" No, ohhh, no. That couldn't be, not there, in the fucking apron- "...Pearl?"

The blond flushed, "S-sorry mister, 'fraid I don't know of whom you're talking to," meanwhile trying to shoot Shinji a desperate look. So it seemed Pearl hadn't even told anyone, this was _priceless._ "Now, wh-what would you like to order?"

"Shinji-kun will have a cappuccino, and I'll have the mocha latte," spoke Hikari in an assertive tone, conveying a sense of _get our things so we can get the hell out of here._ If only it was that simple, really, then maybe he could get moving so Shinji would just quit staring.

"Yes'm, right away!" Chipper and perky once again, ha ha. Now all he had to do was pawn the delivery onto Mai, or _someone_. Then they would all forget about this, Pearl would be able to keep his cool, and Shinji would keep his mouth shut. He trotted towards the door, opening it into a plate of rattling china.

"O-oh, Pearl-chan! Would you mind taking this to Table 14, thanks dearie!" Speak of the devil.

"...No problem," he muttered, trudging along. Come on karma, cut him some slack already.

* * *

"...so anyways, she was all, 'This is so not cool!' Then I said to her..." Shinji tried not to fall asleep, he really did, but Hikari was just the absolute most _boring_ person in this shop, and he hadn't gotten any sleep at _all._

Thankfully for him, distraction had just entered the vicinity in the form of a certain cute little blond.

"Here's your drinks," Pearl said blandly, slamming the aforementioned beverages on the lacy tablecloth. Shinji couldn't help but notice the apron he wore, all frilly and pink and eye-catching because it was _Pearl,_ he was wearing the girly thing and it fit him so damn well. "Anything else you two need?"

Shinji motioned.

Pearl wrinkled his brow in confusion, but bent down to the boy's level and listened to the whispered come-on.

He blushed, proceeding to slap Shinji across the cheek before storming back into the kitchen.

Hikari groused, "What's his deal?"

* * *

hahaha. lol, I really hate how this came out because I was half asleep and stuff but I haven't updated in awhile because of a project that causes me to be half asleep all the time and.. -shuts up-

Dedicated to saetchy-baby because she needs moar Pearl on Shinji action, not to mention HSOWA.


	8. shinju

**Disclaimer: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW**

hey lol I re-realized how fantastic Cynthia is, but only if she's not acting better than a jew. And also, a quick call of awwwwright, Coldcoffeeshipping is now official! -joy-

_**youth**_

* * *

She's never taken the time to get a proper look at Shicchi, instead plucking open her eyelids while she's asleep and wondering how old she really is. Shirona's awfully good at lying; there's no way she's not even legal, but what's she to question?

Suzuna frowns.

There are lines running down the corners of her mouth, even in slumber. Poor Shirona doesn't smile enough, she thinks.

Then she realizes she won't have a reason to be staring so intently at her in the middle of the night, so Suzuna bites her lip and tiptoes back out the open door.

* * *

A/N: Oh man, this is really late and short, I'm so lame! -sorrow-


	9. eliteunder

**Oh geez, I completely forgot about for awhile! OTL B-but that's beside the point!**

_**under my umbrella**_

* * *

The campfire crackled with the dead wood he'd found by the clearing, thank goodness; he'd always hated cutting down the foliage. "Lucian, why did we decide to go camping, again?"

"I was under the impression that you liked the outdoors."

"O-oh, no, I wasn't complaining. I just thought maybe you didn't like it quite so much, since it's all.. outdoorsy.. and, well, that's not really you, is it?" Aaron flashed him a small grin, simultaneously teasing and apologizing. "I always pictured you as an indoors fellow."

Lucian murmured something, but neither of them cared. The wind whistled in his ears, leaving a shallow ring in its wake. Sure, he liked being out in the open, where he could feel the sun on his skin.

...But right now it was pitch black, with hardly the faintest trace of moonlight -or any light, save for their fire. Aaron yawned, cracking all his joints at once (which was really quite a feat in itself; the older man had never realized just how flexible he was), and plopping upon his bedroll with a soft "bop!"

"...What was _that_?" The purple-haired man laughed in spite of himself.

"Bop!" He snickered, quiet as a mouse. "So what, I like making noises," Aaron said mirthfully, "it's kinda fun when you-"

Then it began to rain, first little drips here and there, to a deluge of liquid that almost immediately soaked the pair of them.. and their fire. "Ack!" Lucian hissed, yanking the boy's shock-still form towards the thankfully waterproof tent.

"Ew, gross, I hate the rain," Aaron pouted, shuddering and attempting to slough the water from his shorts. He then shimmied over to the other's prone form, huddling against him despite protest.

"A-_Aaron_, what in the world are you doing?!" he sort of shrieked, albeit much more refined because he was Lucian, and that's all there was to it.

"You're slightly warmer than I am, and I'm freaking freezing." Aaron's hands pulled at his fine Armani suit, making sad little wrinkles that would never come out.

"..What would you say if I knew a way to warm you up?" Even though Lucian's face was obscured by a mask of darkness, the green-haired kid could feel his smirk playing around his inner ear.

The heat radiating from his face was more than suitable.

* * *

**ahaha, oh god, I'm horrible.**


	10. clingy

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

A/N: oh god I'm horrible at updating ): but I gave the entire thing a facelift, so if you haven't go back and check some of the earlier things!

_**rockets**_

* * *

"Dude, no way. No way!" Barry's eyes lit up in glee as Lucas unveiled the surprisingly vast array of rockets.

"Yeah, way," he grinned eagerly, picking one up and rolling it around in his hands. The projecting he held was an ultramarine shade, flecked with yellow. "This is gonna kick _so_ much ass!"

The blond snickered, covering his traitorous mouth. "D-Dude... What the hell is _that__?_" he snorted, pointing blatantly at one of the rockets that was flesh-coloured, and looked awfully similar to a...

"Holy crap, that's sick!" But he couldn't keep himself from laughing uproariously at the thought of launching a dick into the air.

Barry finally stopped giggling long enough to utter, "Let's do it!"

"No way."

"Yeah way."

"Jesus!" Lucas busied himself setting up the platform while Barry set up the launch gear, tamping the fuel in place while having the weirdest sensation that someone was watching him-

Well, basically watching him fondle some sort of queer dildo or something. But whatever, he was already handing it off to his black-haired companion anyway. He shoved it into place, where it proudly stood, displaying its cockdom to anyone who would happen past the exclusive realm of Barry's backyard.

"Ready?" Like Hell he wasn't. He backed into the blond, stumbling to press whatever button would light up the ignition.

Lucas nodded, beaming wildly as they both slammed the striped button for liftoff. With an incredibly deafening screech, the penis zoomed into the air; the ensuing rush of air sent him staggering back into Barry's arms, both of them utterly bemused and amused. He sniggered amiably, leaning back until he could find a more comfortable position in the peculiar, propping-up embrace. By this point the missile had shot off into the stratosphere, so incredibly high up that they were unsure it would ever land, at least anywhere near here. They whistled simultaneously, completely in awe.

"Dude." Barry's eyebrows shot up into his flyaway hair, ruffled even more by the takeoff.

"What."

"Get the hell off of me, yeah?"

"Oh. Right." He scoffed, unsure of himself all of a sudden.

There was an elongated, rather awkward pause. "..._Dude._"

"What?!"

"Turn the hell around, that's what!" He complied, only to find Barry's lips on his. And... and it felt just plain _queer_, although that should have been expected. Before he could stop them, his eyelids fluttered shut in what he would later recount as "the gayest thing in his life".

The bizarrest thing, by far, was that it wasn't that bad at all. Then, sooner than he would have liked, his friend pulled away, cackling like a madman as Lucas' eyes snapped open.

"What's so damn funny, you were the one who kissed me!" Lucas fumed, crossing his arms in distaste.

Barry piped, "Dude, we are so fucking gay, we just kissed each other in front of a giant rainbow cock!" before bursting into giggles again. The other boy turned, laughs escaping his own mouth as he saw the rocket floating down to Earth with its rainbow-striped parachute.

"Ho.. Holy _shit!_" And Barry kissed him again, just for good measure.

--

Metres away, Dawn let out a rabid scream when a large penis conked her on the head and fell to the dirt.

* * *

yeah uhhh I just wanted to write about a rainbow penis rocket ): YEAH.


	11. coldcoffee II

AHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT WHY DID I WRITE THIS

* * *

**Air**

Paul always loved the scent of Canalave breezes; it smelled like salt and caffeine and everything about it reminded him of Barry.

**Apples**

They had first met when he was idly tossing around a Red Delicious, and he lost his grip of it- right onto Paul's head.

**Beginning**

He had started that night with fingers digging into his arms, Paul too stunned to realize he had just been kissed.

**Bugs**

He had acquired an aversion to cocoons just after the blond had told him the one about the shiny Metapod that knew Harden.

**Coffee**

As it turned out, that cappuccino hadn't been so bad after Barry shimmied in with that loud, pink skirt.

**Dark**

"Damn it, the motherfucker had to leave right as the power goes out!" he shouted from under his sheets, hoping that maybe Paul would hear him.

**Despair**

Paul never showed his despondence outright, but when Barry returned from six months' being lost, he gave him the most backbreaking hug he could muster.

**Doors**

There was a reason Barry kept his doors shut, and his mother found out the hard way when she saw him riding Paul like a cowboy.

**Drink**

"I'm not letting you fuckin' _drink_, man, you're fucked enough as it is."

**Duty**

"Now, Paul, I'm leaving you in charge of my son, you just make sure he doesn't hurt himself too badly," she smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

**Earth**

Together they buried the Berry in the soil, hands accidentally-on-purpose brushing against each other for longer than what was "necessary".

**End**

Vacations never lasted long enough, but Paul made damn sure he visited every weekend.

**Fall**

"Hell's bells, Paul, are you alright?" Barry queried, almost in tears but hiding them like the man he wanted to prove to Paul that he was.

**Fire**

Chimchar hid his face in shame while his master tended to the blond stranger with almost loving care and tenderness, deft fingers wrapping the bandage nice and tight over the singed hand.

**Flexible**

All the random stretching had some effect, and it showed in the absolutely incredible things Barry could pull off (he tried his hardest not to think "in bed").

**Flying**

"What in the world are you trying to make me do?" Paul scowled, attempting with mild success to keep the tremor from his voice as he approached the colossal metal bird.

**Food**

"Oh my fuckin' God, I did _not_ know you could cook," he gasped in between inhaling the pasta and gazing admirably at the purple-haired teen.

**Foot**

Barry's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he noticed the sizable height difference between them, now that he had to stand on tiptoe to kiss him.

**Grave**

Wrapping his arms around the shaking boy, he tried to shield them from the rain with an old newspaper, but he stood there with him all night long, and couldn't have been more delighted that they'd both caught the flu.

**Green**

Roses were red, violets were blue, and Barry knitted a green sweater for you.

**Head**

He couldn't have been more shocked when Paul locked him in the closet and started unzipping his pants, but damn, was he ever thrilled.

**Hollow**

The petite young man stood facing the pier, shivering as his Floatzel sank to the depths of the canal, and the look in his eyes frightened Paul more than anything he could think of.

**Honor**

It was something quite special, he admitted, when he had been allowed to join the blond as he began his long walk towards the Hall of Fame.

**Hope**

When Barry had taken his seat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck with the most demure smile, he realized that he wouldn't have known what to do if the blond hadn't intruded in his life.

**Light**

Paul's brow contorted when he finally got a glimpse of the ribs that jutted out so painfully against the (surprisingly) unmarred skin.

**Lost**

"God damn it, Barry, don't _ever_ do something like that again!" he growled, voice muffled in his dirty striped shirt and arms crushing him against his torso.

**Metal**

"…What in Hell is _this?_" Paul gaped, utterly bewildered whilst holding up the silver device, much to Barry's chagrin.

**New**

Lately his mother, ever observant, discerned _something_ blossoming in the plum-haired boy's eyes, something that he only showed around her son.

**Old**

"…And then we're gonna grow old together, right?" Barry beamed, overly elated at the prospect of being wise old codgers with each other.

**Peace**

Amid cries of "You fucking motherfucker!" and "Damn it, I'm tired of all your shit!" Palmer's muffins were sufficient in stilling both their mouths long enough so they could sort things out.

**Poison**

Sucking out the venom from Barry's thigh wasn't the problem, the sounds he made were; the reedy, drawn-out keening that he'd assumed was just from the pain.

**Pretty**

"You think I'm… pretty?" Paul rolled the word on his tongue, perplexed, but mollified all the same, those eager nods driving him to the point of embarrassment.

**Rain**

Barry secretly loved the summer rain; it was sultry, comforting, and magnificent, and it so reminded him of Paul.

**Regret**

Even after the wrath, the insults, and the accidental burning down of his house, he still came crawling back to Paul like some lovesick little puppy, because that was just how sorry he was.

**Roses**

"…Happy Valentine's Day," he self-consciously muttered, face aflame and a bouquet of crimson roses in his hand.

**Secret**

The only secret Barry kept from Paul was that he had secretly fallen in love with the arrogant, headstrong, crass young man, and it frightened him to death that he might find out.

**Snakes**

"Holy fucking _shit,_ what kind of motherfuckin' snake does _that?!_" he warbled, face pressed against Paul's chest.

**Snow**

The snow was like a sheet to drape over all of their sins, wiping them away like marker on a whiteboard… but the cleanliness never lasted long, here in Canalave.

**Solid**

Some nights he simply can't believe that he's been blessed with such a fantastic friend, and reaches over to touch, to make sure he's real, he's still there.

**Spring**

"Gosh, I love the spring!" he pipes, grabbing hold of Paul's hand and leading him on a stroll through the meadow.

**Stable**

The sharp crack of flesh against flesh echoes throughout the room, the blond clutching the bruising area with a shocked hand and horribly wide eyes; there are no muffins to help, this time.

**Strange**

His jacket is soaked now, and he's torn between wondering when he'll come back and going out to "forget about it".

**Summer**

The waves crashed down on the shoreline as they frolicked in the northern ocean, occasionally sneaking in a grope or two when the other was pretending not to look.

**Taboo**

"Dude, you mean you want to… with _me?_" Barry whispered, slightly pleased, slightly anxious; such a delicate subject wasn't to be taken lightly around these parts.

**Ugly**

He is ugly, he knows it, he can tell from the disgusted glances his partner gives him, from the way he doesn't look at him when they do _anything_.

**War**

"Listen, Barry, I'm unbelievably sorry, I just… I want you to come back home, all right, let's just forget it ever happened, please?"

**Water**

The single droplet glistened on Barry's lower lip, and Paul had to physically restrain himself to resist licking it off.

**Welcome**

He shyly mumbles a hello, standing defeated at the doorway, where a disgruntled Paul ushers him in and enfolds him in his arms.

**Winter**

The blizzards are back again, coating the forests with blankets of snow and ice, and it seems surreal, like a scene from a wintry wonderland.

**Wood**

"I love you," Barry whispers for the first time with a smile before walking forward, just as one of the laden trees collapses; they call it tragedy, he calls it divine retribution.

* * *

I guess this is for saetch or something but what the fuck ever; Barry is now a habitual curser because that's tough buddy.


End file.
